


A Little Night Watch Seduction

by ButterflyMama78



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMama78/pseuds/ButterflyMama78
Summary: Eomer has been dragging his feet about announcing his relationship with his shieldmaiden/healer.  She tries a different tactic for persuading him.
Relationships: Eomer Eadig (Lord of the Rings)/original female character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Little Night Watch Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit difficult to write, it's not the type of smut I prefer to write. But in order to grow as an an author I have to challenge myself.   
> It wound up getting a little angsty on me, and took me five tries before I managed to get this version.
> 
> Also, I promise I have not forgotten/given up on Redemption, Soulbound, or Myne Owne Hertis Rote! I still have plans for those stories!

“You’re late,” Sigrid looked over her shoulder when she heard Eomer walk up behind her. Her lips curved into a smile at the exasperated look on the marshal’s face.

He groaned. “I thought Elfhelm would never stop talking,” he quickly scanned the area before slipping his arms around her. 

She stiffened slightly. “If you would just tell them--”

“No,” he attempted to distract her with teasing kisses along her neck. “I don’t want anyone to know about us, Sigrid.”

No matter how many times she would hear that excuse, it still hurt. She closed her eyes and schooled her features before responding with her usual question. “Why not?” She could only hope he would one day change his mind and shout from the parapet of Meduseld that she was his and he hers.

A foolish dream, a foolish hope. She was a commoner from the mark, a skilled healer and shieldmaiden, and unworthy of being seen on the arm of the nephew of the king.  
“I would have to transfer you to another eored, Love,” he caressed the column of her neck with his nose before nipping at her earlobe. “I do not want you with Theodred or Grimbold or any other marshal.”

She pushed at his hands when he tugged at the laces of her tunic. “And I am tired of hiding, Eomer!” She failed in her attempts to keep him from undoing her top. She tried not to moan when his callused hands cupped her breasts and chafed at her sensitive nipples. “The men keep asking me to… to entertain them…” She bit back a yelp when one hand tightened on her breast. “I keep telling them no.”

“Who?”

There was no mistaking the jealousy in his growl or the possessive hold on her flesh. “You’ve no right to be jealous, Eomer, not when you never discourage the flirtations of other women.”

“I’ve not been with another woman since you, Love,” his voice was low, hard. 

“And I’ve not been with any man other than you,” she whimpered when he snaked one of his hands down to her leggings. “I feel like you are ashamed to be with me.”

“I assure you, I am not, Sigrid,” he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. “Tis not so simple to announce I am courting you.”

“Courting?” Her brow shot up. “Eomer, you sneak down to my cottage long after everyone else falls asleep and slip out long before dawn! Am I not enough for you?”

“Sig-grid!” His voice caught when she slipped her hands down his chest to curl into the hem of his tunic. “Aye, Love, you are more than enough.”

She found the laces to his trousers. “Am I not yours, my lord?” She tugged the cording loose and brazenly slipped her hand over his growing bulge. She slowly licked her lips, meeting his darkening gaze. “Do you not wish to stake your claim on me?”

“Bema!” He swore heartily when she gently squeezed his erection. “You are mine!”

A shudder worked its way down her spine at his feral growl. “Do you not want me to stake my claim on you, Eomer?” She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she wrapped her fingers around his throbbing girth. “Or do you not want to be claimed?”

He stuttered out her name at that first stroke, barely keeping his voice down. When she sank to her knees in front of him his eyes widened. “Sigrid, you do not have… ahhhhh....”

Her tongue flicked out to lick along the underside of his shaft. Eomer knew she hated giving oral pleasures. The hazing prank when she’d first been assigned to his eored had nearly ruined her to men’s attention, had he not intervened and punished the bastards. He had since vowed to never make a woman pleasure him orally. “Sig--”  
She sucked the engorged head into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned around him, her fingers curling around his thick shaft. Her free hand slid up his thigh to clutch at his hip, steadying herself when she began to bob her head.

She moved slowly, methodically at first, fighting back the urge to quit and run. The hand on his erection moved in tandem with her mouth, she would never be able to choke down his length. The thought frightened her, but she kept going.

She wanted to prove to him she was woman enough to handle him.

A low, guttural groan spurred her on. She moved faster, hollowing out her cheeks as she pulled back just enough to suck on the tip.

“Sigrid!” He panted out her name. “Sig, stop, please… I’m… Bema, I’m close!”

She lifted her eyes to meet his as she bobbed faster. She felt him harden even more, he was very close.

Then she stopped.

Her jaw, her cheeks burned from the exertion, from his size. But seeing him panting, feeling his leg tremble beneath her palm, seeing the sweat beading at his brow, hearing the way her name fell from his lips…

“Sigrid…” he glared at her when she let him slip out of her mouth. 

She blinked up at him before circling her tongue around the head once more. “Do you not like this, milord?” She asked innocently before slowly, deliberately flicking her tongue along the slit.

“Gods, woman, I do…” he groaned. “But I’m not… not finishing in your throat!”

“Why not?” She hummed against the shaft, making him jerk.

“I prefer to be buried deep inside of you when I do,” “ he hissed when she took him into her mouth once more. “Sigrid, please, love!”

“No.”

Her open defiance triggered his orgasm. Eomer could not contain the shout of her name as he spilled into her.

Sigrid carefully pulled back when he grabbed her shoulders and begged her to stop, wiping her spit from her chin. She shuddered at the strange taste of his essence, swallowing rapidly to quell the uneasy feeling in her stomach. “I…” 

She froze at the distant shout of Eomer’s name. She looked up at him with wide eyes before surging to her feet and turning away.

“Not so fast,” his hand clamped around her upper arm and tugged her back to him. “Watch isn’t over yet.”

Heat pooled low in her belly at the dangerous growl in his tone. Sigrid did not resist when Eomer tugged her tunic off.

“You’re not going anywhere, Love.”


End file.
